Navy Hook
Character ''Personality and Skills'' Navy is the only daughter of Captain Hook and will gladly follow her destiny. Now, she is not what you can call a sweet girl. She is a bit cold and very prideful. She is very anxious to follow her destiny and is really evil. Born in the Seven NeverSeas, she had a very good life with a lot of henchmen/women doing everything as she pleases and tutors to diverses subjects. She is a very skilled sword-woman and can wields a lot of items of the such. Navy behaves and speakes very politely, to a point it was said she could teach good manners. Very intelligent and wise girl, Navy took a lot from her father. ''Appearance'' Navy is a very tall girl with originally black hair but later dyed blond with beautiful green eyes. She has tanned skin due to spending a lot of time in a ship, thus exposed to the sun and a beauty mark in the rigth cheek. Her hair is straight and goes down to her waist. On a side-note, she still has her hand, it will be cut when her story starts. Original Story Check this for the story and this for Captain Hook himself. From Captain Hook to Navy *She has her father's erudite style and likings. *Her sword is actually one of his he gave her as a gift. *She inherited her Hook's thirst for revenge (but know it's not polite). How Does Navy Come Into? After being eaten by the crocodille, in order to keep the lineage, James cut through its belly and made it alive. There are no mothers in their land of Neverland, that's a fact. Knowing this, Captain Hook traveled the rest of the realm looking for someone, till he found it. The woman gave birth to them, and was killed afterwards by Hook's crew. The only resemblance Navy shares with her are the green eyes. Relationships Family Navy is daddy's villain and adores her father. They have a very strong relationship and all she does is to please him and it's reciprocal. She and her twin brother get along well, but figth eventually, the main motive being Navy annoying insistense on seniority (that she technically does have being older by 5 minutes). Friends She learned you can't trust anyone far from family but can be nice if she wants. Pets Doesn't have one. Romance Usually doesn't care about it, but she herself pleases a lot of eyes. Outfit Basic Her everyday clothing is a red and white dress with a black long high collar coat (with only one button up, just below her breasts) and black pantyhose. Her dress is up-knee and she wears black non-heeled boots and carries a sword in her belt along with some daggers. And last but not least, a black pirate hat with a big red feather on it. Legacy Day While saying she dress the finest is hard as she is always in her finest, she does really well in Legacy Day with her long sleevless red dress with black high collar, black flats and no hat nor sword. Quotes Trivia/Notes *She is extremely polite and could be called a real lady, evil type. *As her life was full of luxury, she was surprised when saw a fan for the first time. She was used to have people to do it for her. *She will lose her right hand in the future. And hopes too, as she is left-handed. *Once she had half her hair cut by Peter Pan. *She call Peter her Best Friend For Never. *She call all royalty by royality pronouns, except for Apple. *Her voice sounds like a very deep contralto. *One of the reasons she will follow her destiny is not being bad to Peter, because as she stated, he is very lonely when all the Lost Boys go away. *Her favorite food is strawberry with kiwi. *She was born at October 12. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters